This proposal requests the continuation of the grant supporting the planning of the scientific program of the XIVth International Congress of Gerontology and travel for 120 United States scientists who will be selected participants in the 1989 Congress (Grant No. R13 AG047548-01). The participation of the U.S. scientists is critical to this effort both for the quality they add to the overall program and for their experience in planning such programs. The assistance and support they provide the Mexican organizers in planning a program will help ensure a program of rigorous scientific merit. This request is made by the Gerontological Society of America on behalf of the North American Regional Committee (NAC) of the International Association of Gerontology (IAG). During the first year of this grant, symposia were organized and participants invited, a call for papers issued, submitted abstracts reviewed by peers and paper sessions organized. During the second year, the entire program will be finalized, travel awardees will be selected, and the Congress will be held. The Gerontological Society of America, which is a member organization of IAG and has considerable experience with this Congress, will coordinate this project. The Congress will be convened in Acapulco, Mexico, June 19-23, 1989, at the Acapulco Convention Center and will be hosted by the Mexican Gerontological Society. Anticipated attendance is 2,500-3,000 persons from all parts of the world. The purpose is to improve communication within and across scientific disciplines and between scholars and scientists of all nations, regarding the processes of aging, the welfare of older people, and the dissemination of such knowledge. Participants will represent medical (geriatrics), biological, behavioral and social sciences, and a broad range of applied research. The program of the Congress will include plenary sessions, disciplinary and interdisciplinary symposia, paper presentations, discussion groups, exhibits and poster sessions, all of scientific content.